


Broken and Cherished

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Broken, M/M, Memories, Pipes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David is decorating the cottage and find some pipes of Patrick's.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Broken and Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - Something broken that you keep

Patrick was always close with Grandpa Brewer growing up. He’d end up in the basement watching baseball with him while the rest of the family would be upstairs or outside. He’d watch as Grandpa would sip on his beer and never sneak a sip to Patrick. And grandpa also really enjoyed pipes.

Patrick didn’t love smoking or even the smell of the smoke. But he enjoyed the heft of the pipe in his hand, the smell of the tobacco before and after it’d been used, the idea of what it represented - time with Grandpa relaxing and hearing old stories.

Grandpa Brewer passed away when Patrick was away for his sophomore year of college. He made it home for the funeral and Clint asked him if there was anything in particular he wanted. He immediately told his dad that he wanted Grandpa’s pipe set. Clint commented that they were broken, chipped and old. Patrick didn’t care and gladly accepted them.

When they moved into the cottage, his grandfather’s pipes were amongst the first things David unpacked and placed in the center of the bookcase in their living room. 

Patrick told him that he could put them in his office instead as not to mess up the pristine decor, but his husband just said, “These are part of you and therefore part of us. They stay where they are.”


End file.
